Sentimientos
by karin vongola
Summary: Él la amaba, ella lo amaba. ¿Por qué no…? –NaruSaku-


Naruto es de kishimoto, traducción: no me pertenece (mas quisiera yo).

* * *

**Sentimientos**

Naruto se levantó de la cama con toda la pereza del mundo. Sin ganas llegó hasta el baño y se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara para despertarse.

Luego de asearse se encaminó nuevamente a su cuarto con las pilas bien puestas y observó con nerviosismo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo acomodada en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió revelando un pequeño anillo de plata con un corazón al frente que tenía unos diminutos diamantes incrustados de color verde.

Le había costado una y parte de la otra reunir el dinero para comprarlo, y aún más le estaba costando reunir el coraje para proponerle matrimonio a su novia de 3 años.

Caminó de un lado al otro cavilando lo que diría, sin convencerse totalmente de sus ocurrencias. Se posó frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo colgado de la puerta del baño con el objetivo de _practicar_ qué le diría y cómo lo haría.

Con mirada seria observó su reflejo, diciéndole cosas como "Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?, o Sakura-chan, Te amo tanto, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! No le parecía el hecho de que no mostrara la seguridad suficiente para ni siquiera ser capaz de mirar sus propios ojos ¡Y aún no había pronunciado discurso alguno!

Practicó por cuestión de una hora hasta lograr la firmeza que consideraba necesaria para plantarse frente a su pelirosada obsesión. Por un momento pensó en llevarse un papel con un discurso finamente elaborado, expresando todas esas palabras de amor encerradas en su corazón, pero de inmediato desechó la idea al pensar que se vería como un idiota con falta de personalidad para asumir un momento tan importante como ese.

Por un minuto pensó en lo nervioso que se sentiría decirle eso a Sakura, frente a frente, pero le traspasó un escalofrío al saber que tendría que pedirle la mano de su novia a su padre. Algo verdaderamente tétrico si a ver vamos.

Pero, el padre de Sakura había pasado por eso en algún momento, ¿no? Por una parte, debería de ponerse en su lugar y no lanzarle una mirada helada de "ni te atrevas rubio idiota" como solía hacer cuando apenas veía que Naruto iba a tomarle la mano a su hija.

Respiró profundo tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, se puso su uniforme jounnin y metió la cajetilla en el bolsillo izquierdo. Cuando se fijó en el reloj colocado sobre la mesita de noche, supo que iba tarde, lo que le hizo apresurar el paso y cerrar la puerta de su hogar con acelerada rapidez. ¡Se suponía que tenía que recoger a Sakura hace media hora! Que todos los santos se apiadasen de su pobre existencia. ¡Y él que pensaba pedirle matrimonio ese mismo día! Tal vez la cosa tendría que esperar mientras se calmaban los humos.

Al llegar ante la puerta de la familia Haruno, dudó si tocar el timbre, justo cuando se decidió a llamar la atención de la pelirosa desde la ventana de su cuarto para no tener que enfrentarse a mami y papi Haruno (haciendo especial énfasis en_ papi Haruno_), oyó la puerta abrirse lo que hizo que irremediablemente todo sentido Ninja habitable en su ser lo abandonase, quedando estancado en el justo sitio desde el que pretendía tocar la puerta.

Lleno de nerviosismo y una molesta punzada de frío recorriéndole la espalda, observó a papá Haruno, quien clavó su funesta mirada en la suya, haciéndole desear que se lo tragase la tierra, devolver el tiempo e ir a la ventana de la ojiverde como inicialmente había planeado.

-Buen día, señor Haruno- dijo con apenas un hilillo de voz provocada por el nerviosismo que atosigaba su garganta dejándole casi sin habla.

-No para ti, mocoso irresponsable- respondió el Haruno mordaz, con una fría mirada con la que Naruto se sabía 3 metros bajos tierra si es que las miradas matasen.

-¿Quién es cariño?- Se escucho una voz proveniente del interior del hogar Haruno

-Un mocoso idiota, Sakkari

-ah! pero si eres tu mi querido _futuro yerno_- pronunció con emoción la madre de Sakura, haciendo a un lado a su esposo y apretando los mofletes del nervioso joven mudo.- Pasa adelante- dijo abriendo espacio entre ella y la puerta- vamos, ¡que no te de pena!

-Gracias, Haruno-san- dijo el rubio, un poco más relajado por el carácter de su futura suegra.

Al pasar junto al padre de Sakura, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentirse observado de no muy buena manera.

-Iré a llamar a Sakura, ¡enseguida bajo!- dijo la mujer sonriente y dando saltitos, para luego ir escaleras arriba.

Naruto se compadeció de sí mismo mentalmente, quedarse solo con papi Haruno no era la cosa más sana del mundo. El padre de la Haruno lo miraba como un león a su presa, a punto de abrir la boca para, seguramente dirigirle un improperio.

Desde que recordaba no se la llevaba nada bien con su suegrito, desde el principio, el progenitor de su novia lo vio con malos ojos y lo trató de manera intolerante. De hecho se oponía rotundamente a una relación entre su hija y cualquier miembro del género masculino. Era de esos padres que no aceptaban que sus hijos formarar su propia vida.

Por largos meses Naruto y Sakura mantuvieron su relación en secreto, al menos para con sus padres, con el objeto de evitar cualquier inconveniente. Pero, como los engaños no pueden durar para siempre, un día la madre de la Haruno los vio besarse en el parque que quedaba muy cerca de su hogar, ellos también la vieron. Ella no dijo nada y ellos tampoco. Supo que calló la noticia porque Sakura no le había contado absolutamente nada. Hasta unos meses después que ella misma se decidió a contárselo a su amadísimo padre, con él malditamente presente (mejor que no, porque con el cataclismo que se armó entre ambos, pudo haberse desatado la cuarta guerra Ninja con él como principal objetivo). A partir de ese momento supo que su padre lo odiaba a rabiar, por quién sabe qué maldito motivo, lo más seguro era _por que lo odiaba y ya_.

Un caso distinto era su madre, quien se mostró sonriente y feliz de que su pequeña estuviera creciendo y fuese a armar su vida junto a un hombre tan "perfectamente guapo, un poco tonto pero a la vez inteligente". Cada vez que su madre le veía con o sin Sakura no dudaba en saludarlo, abrazarlo o darle un apretón a los "cachetitos tiernos con lindos bigotes de gatito" que Naruto insistía en que eran de_ zorro_, sin ser escuchado por su simpática suegra.

En cuanto vio a Sakura, todo pensamiento coherente se detuvo de golpe, dando paso al típico _síndrome del hombre idiotamente enamorado _enfermedad ésta común entre los miembros pertenecientes a dicho género, gracias a la cual el prospecto solo tenía ojos para su amada, quien por cierto tenía cara de pocos amigos y preparaba su puño con claras intenciones de darle al rubio que ni por enterado.

Cuando salió de su estupor en el mundo del enamoramiento enfermizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle con sendo dolor en la mejilla derecha, y Sakura a su lado sobando el puño anteriormente utilizado.

-¿A qué se debe eso, Sakura-chan?- Preguntó con aire inocente, luego de levantarse y sacudirse la tierra de sus ropas.

-Me dejaste esperando 40 minutos estúpido idiota, se supone que somos _nosotras _quienes nos tardamos en verlos a _ustedes_.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan.

-Vale, tonto, ¿a dónde vamos esta vez?

-A desayunar, tengo hambre.

-Adivino. Ramen

-Eres genial, Sakura-chan, ¡me lees la mente!

Luego de que el rubio desayunase 5 tazones repletos y humeantes del "exquisito manjar divino", salieron a dar un paseo por la aldea. Naruto ya llevaba rato pensando en como decirle las cosas Sakura. Había olvidado totalmente su práctica de la mañana, lo que le tenía con los nervios de punta.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó por onceava vez la pelirosa en un vano intento de llamarle la atención a su ido novio.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

-¿En que coño estás pensando? ¿Por qué me dejas hablando sola?- dijo con enfado - Estás tan distante- soltó reflexiva-. ¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó preocupada clavando sus verdes ojos en los del rubio.

Esto desencadenó un millar de sentimientos en el rubio, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo subiera a niveles inimaginables, comparables con el frecuente comportamiento de Hinata.

-Sa Sakura-chan- Tartamudeó quedo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No es normal verte así, Naruto. Mejor dicho ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Qué paso con ese rubio tonto que no para de hablar y mostrar su alegre sonrisa? Has estado así desde que salimos de mi casa.- soltó más preocupada que antes.

-Pues yo…

-Dímelo ya, no temas, más allá de ser tu novia, soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no me gusta verte así, yo…

Todo atisbo de reclamo fue interrumpido por los labios de Naruto, quien no pudo seguir soportando semejante discurso, haciendo que cada parte de su ser quisiera abrazar y besar a la fémina que tenía de frente.

-Sakura- dijo el rubio con renovada seriedad luego de separar sus labios de los de Sakura, aún con un abrazo uniéndoles, clavando sus azules ojos en los de ella, lo que provocó un sonrojo inmediato en la muchacha.

-Te ves tan sexy cuando me miras así- soltó ella sin poder callárselo, sellando los labios de Naruto con un largo beso apasionado.

-Sakura, ¿puedes dejarme ha- Nuevamente, Sakura interrumpió las palabras del rubio con otro beso más apasionado que el anterior.

-blar?- terminó el rubio con un leve sonrojo

-Claro, eso espero desde hace rato- dijo ella poniendo cara de _yo no fui_

Ahora que tenía toda la atención de la muchacha sobre sí, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más acelerado que antes, tratando de reunir todo el coraje necesario para soltar todo lo que tenía que decir, pero, inesperadamente su garganta jugó otra vez con su cuerpo, lo que le hizo enrabiarse, ¡maldito cuerpo humano y sus malditos nervios!. ¡Lo que daría para que se quitaran y así poder hablar como debía ser!

-Estoy esperando- dijo la pelirosa luego de unos minutos comenzando a impacientarse

-Sakura- pronunció fuerte y claro, lo que provocó un saltito en la recién nombrada, haciendo su corazón palpitar desaforado ante la seria mirada de su novio aunado al cercano agarre del que era presa- eres la persona más importante que tengo. Mi mejor amiga, la mujer más bella que he conocido, o mejor dicho, la más bella que existe en todo el universo- esto provocó que la chica se enterneciera y comenzaran a brotar pequeñas lagrimillas, tomadas por el índice derecho de Naruto con suma delicadeza- no imaginas todo el amor que alberga mi corazón en este momento, es como si fueses el aire que necesito para respirar, el agua, el alimento, mi todo. – Sakura comenzaba a gimotear ante la cascada de sentimientos que Naruto comenzaba a despertar en su interior.

-oh, Naruto- fue todo lo que pudo decir, posando sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

- No podría vivir si tú no estuvieses a mi lado, es por eso, que quiero pedirte que formes parte de mi vida, más de lo que ya formas, y aceptes ser mi esposa- terminó el muchacho con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

-¡Oh Naruto!- repitió por segunda vez la chica, aún con lágrimas y paulatinos gimoteos

Ante la repuesta que nunca llegaba, el corazón de Naruto comenzaba a estrujarse, y el rubio comenzó a sentir que su mundo se caía, que Sakura no sentía lo mismo, que toda su relación había sido una pérdida de tiempo para ella, un simple juego, uno de esos inconfundibles casos en los que solo uno de los dos se enamoraban. Uno seguía con su vida mientras que el otro sufría y seguía sufriendo.

Al ver la mirada ausente del rubio, y que el agarre se había soltado, la muchacha se decidió a contestar su proposición de manera ecuánime, con remolinos de alegría y vigor revoloteando por todo su ser, acompañado por la cuestionable cantidad de mariposas que sentía en su estómago.

-¡Claro que acepto!- dijo ella entre lágrimas abrazando al muchacho con fuerza- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te amo tanto!- exclamó para darle el beso más apasionado de su vida.

El mundo de Naruto comenzaba a colorearse de nuevo, con tonos más intensos que antes, se sentía renacido, renovado e infinitamente feliz y rebosante de alegría. Se soltó como pudo de su novia y la alzó en brazos, dándole vueltas tal como había visto en las películas.

Sakura sólo sonreía y se mareaba, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para que la bajara, acción raudamente acaecida.

Naruto sacó algo de su bolsillo, se arrodilló, lo que hizo a Sakura recordar los cuentos de hadas, y le mostró una cajita de terciopelo, abriéndola en cuestión de segundos. Sonrió complacido al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia. Al no escuchar nada, Naruto se levantó y puso el anillo delicadamente en el dedo anular de la mano de su futura esposa.

-¡Es hermoso!

Sakura sabía que no era lo más costoso del mundo, pero, semejante detalle no podía pasar desapercibido, así que optó por abrazarle nuevamente y darle un sonoro beso.

-¡Te amo!- soltó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-También yo.

La muchacha comenzaba a percatarse del lugar donde estaban. ¡El lugar de su primera cita! Estaba que moría del romanticismo mostrado por su tonto novio.

Naruto tomó su mano y se dispusieron a andar por allí hasta el anochecer.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a tu padre?- preguntó el rubio de repente, rodeando el hombro de la muchacha mientras veían las estrellas del despejado cielo nocturno y comían un helado.

-Yo me encargo de eso- ante esto, el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio- ¡pero vendrás conmigo, amorcito!- soltó con aire satírico luego de darle una lamida a su paleta.

-¡Demonios! Me va a comer vivo

-Yo te protejo, no te preocupes, mi padre te matará sobre mi cadáver- dijo ella con fuego en los ojos.

-das miedo, Sakura-chan.- dijo, para concentrarse nuevamente en su helado.

Minutos después, se enrumbaban al hogar de los Haruno, tomados de la mano y con mil emociones surcándoles por dentro.

-ouch, tu papi si está- dijo él al reparar en la presencia del progenitor de su novia, justo antes de entrar a la casa.

-Déjate de nervios y enfréntalo como un hombre que eres, Naruto, deberías ser tú y no yo quien comunique la noticia, de hecho, deberías de pedir mi mano- ante esto, el rubio sintió un escalofrío- pero, como buena novia que soy, voy a quitarte ese pero de encima y se lo diré yo misma.

En cuanto la muchacha abrió la puerta, Naruto abrió los ojos con nerviosismo, atravesando la estancia por inercia y nerviosamente asustado. Se postraron frente a la pareja que cenaba en la mesa con una animada conversación súbitamente detenida en cuanto observaron al par.

El padre de Sakura paseó su mirada del uno al otro, centrándose molesto en la mano que los mantenía unidos, como diciendo "¿por qué coño no se han separado?".

-Mamá- pronunció la muchacha segura- papá- dijo de igual modo con la mirada seria sobre su progenitor- Naruto y yo vamos a casarnos.- soltó con firmeza y un tinte de alegría en sus palabras.

Todo fue silencio a partir de ese momento, el padre de la muchacha estaba atónito y su cara pasaba por colores de distintas tonalidades dejando en claro el disgusto por el que estaba pasando.

La madre de Sakura, en cambio, comenzó a lanzar gritillos de júbilo, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar tumbitos de un lado a otro como si ella fuese a la que iba a casarse. Abrazó a su hija con orgullo y a Naruto con mucho cariño.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo alegre -¡Lo sabía!- repitió- ¿Cariño, no te alegras por nuestra hija?- preguntó mirando a su marido

-¡Argh! ¡No voy a permitírtelo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca! ¿Me oyes?- soltó el hombre lleno de cólera.

-Pues me importa un comino lo que tú opines papá, haré lo que desee tanto si te gusta como sino- dijo la muchacha segura de sí misma.

-Él no me gusta para ti

-Nadie te gusta para mí, papá. No soy una maldita muñeca de porcelana, y tampoco una niña a la que hay que mimar y proteger. ¡Date cuenta de una maldita vez que soy una mujer papá! ¡Una mujer!

Sakura apretó la mano del rubio esperando una respuesta de su padre, quien se negaba a soltar palabra alguna, conmocionado por el estrepitoso atrevimiento de su querida hija.

-Señor- intervino el rubio dejando los nervios de lado, siendo cargado de energía y coraje por el pequeño discurso de su novia- Amo a su hija. Jamás le haría daño, si es a eso a lo que le teme.

Luego de unos minutos de inexpugnable espera, el padre de la novia abrió la boca, lo que tenía a todos en ascuas esperando lo que fuese a decir.

-Está bien hija- dijo derrotado- eres una mujer y lo sé, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que aún eres mi pequeña. Me da rabia cuando te vas con él, y ahora sabiendo que vas a casarte con este muchacho. Pero a la vez estoy orgulloso. Solo deja que lo asimile ¿sí?- preguntó esperando el asentimiento de su pequeña- Les doy mi bendición hija, no tengo nada más qué decir.

-¡Eres tan genial papá!- dijo la muchacha soltando a Naruto y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre- ¡Muchísimas gracias por comprenderme!- Dijo feliz.

Al soltar a su padre, el hombre dirigió una ominosa mirada al rubio.

-Espero que la cuides, muchacho, por que de lo contrario, ya verás.

Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto y le sonrió, teniendo una sonrisa como respuesta. La muchacha salió con él a despedirlo.

-Te amo tanto Sakura, disculpa por no haberte ayudado allí dentro.

-Se lo dije antes, Naruto, muchas veces desde que somos novios, pero nunca de esa manera. Pero en fin, ya todo pasó.

Naruto depositó un beso en los labios de su futura mujer, tomándole de la cintura. Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo aspirando el aroma del contrario. No sabían que les depararía el futuro, pero algo era seguro, el amor que se profesaban no tenía límites…

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!**  
**


End file.
